problem with a little brother
by bill560682
Summary: mark uses randy's computer and gets caught, randy is not happy. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people in it.


randy walks into marks room to grab his laptop computer mark barrowed. what he walks in on is on the upper part of a list of things not to see, namely your little 14 year old brother beating his meat while watch porn on YOUR laptop.

"what do you think your doing you little perv?" demands randy before mark even knows he is there.

"i...i was... i was checking out some movies on-line is all." stammers mark as he tries to shove his still very hard 3 inch dick into his tighty whites.

"yah i KNOW what kind of movies you were checking out since it is still playing on MY computer. now you know if mom or dad do a history search on this thing I am going to be the one getting busted for YOUR porn, right." now of course that was not really true since his mom trusted him because he was the good son and his dad had no clue about computers.

mark could only stare at randy thinking of how the confrontation with his parents would go. now they would NEVER believe their baby boy mark would EVER look at stuff like that, brad yes, randy maybe but NEVER sweet little mark. but even without proof it in fact was him it would still lead to "the talk" and how their marky pooh was growing up an help kill "the sweet little mark" defence whenever something happened.

"ok what do you want to keep your mouth shut?" asked mark knowing that whatever it was it was NOT going to be good for him, like eating dog shit yet again. his brothers tricked him into that one once and got grounded for a month.

"i want that." stated randy as he pointed at the still running porn movie on the computer. "every time you watch one of these movies on my computer i get THAT as payment for using my computer and keeping my mouth shut, deal?"

mark slowly turned to see WHAT randy wanted as payment dreading what would be on the screen. as he turned his head to look at the screen he saw a woman taking a guys dick into her mouth giving him a blow job if he remembered the name of that act right. well it could have been a LOT worse since right before randy walked in the guy was sticking his dick up her butt.

"you want ME to do that, to you?" asked mark trying to put on his best poor little mark face hoping to get him out of this but knowing it was a no go the second he tried it since it only worked on parents not older brothers, plus he was getting to old for it to work on anyone other then his own parents who always seemed to see him as a cute little 6 year old.

"an since i KNOW you have watched at least one of these since it is still playing then that means you owe me one." now randy knew he was bisexual which is one of the reasons he signed up to go to coasta rica so he could be himself. he knew his mother would not have a problem with his life style and his father would love him no matter what but being gay or even bisexual does not fit into his fathers idea of a manly man. not that he is fleeing the country because his father was a cave man but he needed room to be his own man.

mark looked at randy as if he was about to be lead to his death and said. "ok, when?"

"well mom is at school and dad is still at work an brad still has soccer for an hour so why not now?" asked randy hoping to get this deal started before mark could change his mind.

"so how do we?" is as far as mark could get to saying what was about to happen.

"simple i have been watching this movie while we have been talking an as a result i am as hard as a rock. your job is to fix that problem, an if you still have a hard on after that then you can finish beating your meat." an with that said randy started to unbutton his pants so he could let all 5 1/2 inches of his cock be free.

now once randy's pants and boxers were around his knees mark got a full look at his brothers cock an it may only be just over 5 inches but to mark it looked as if it was at least a foot. mark knew what he was to do now so he just plowed on ahead. he got off his bed and turned the laptop so they could both see it and got onto his knees he slowly brought his mouth closer and closer to it's target.

randy could not believe his luck to catch mark watching porn and blackmail him into blow jobs yes blow jobs as in more then one. at least it would be more then one if mark kept watching porn on his computer.

mark could not believe this the head alone of his brothers dick looked to huge to fit in his mouth but of course marks brain knew better his brother in fact could not be much bigger then a hotdog without the bun and mark could easily fit at least half a hotdog bun and all in his mouth. so there was nothing to do but to do it so he could get back to the movie.

so mark screwed up his nerve an did the deed, he ended up taking about 4 inches of randy's stiff cock into his mouth only to find out his brain was right about the size, randy was only about as big around as a nice plump hotdog and not as long so this would not be so bad. mark then started to take randy's nice sized dick in and out of his mouth slowly little by little till he got used to knowing how much of his brother he could handle. then he started to pick up a bit of speed making sure to keep his teeth as far away from randy's meat as he could since he would not want anyone biteing his dick so it is safe to say randy would not as well.

as mark started getting into his task and getting a nice speed randy could have swore this was not mark's first time having a dick in his mouth. if mark decided to keep this up he may just have to say to hell with leaving the country he was NEVER leaving home. as mark kept up his pace randy grabbed him by the head and started to run his fingers threw his brothers hair. he could tell by mark's short pause that mark feared he was in for a face fucking but when it never came he got right back to work. randy KNEW he could not hold out much longer so he decided to warn mark so that mark could decide were he would take the cum.

"mark i'm about to shoot my load so unless you want a mouth full you better aim it someplace else?" to randy's shock mark just kept up his work as if he had not said anything, heck if anything he seemed to be working even harder now. so with what seemed to be a sign from mark that it was ok to dump his load in his mouth randy grabbed his dick only leaving the head in mark's mouth and started pumping every last drop of cum his balls had right into his brother wanten mouth. an it seemed as thou mark was not of the idea to waste it since randy did not see so much as a drop leave his baby brothers mouth.

so with the deal done and both parties seemingly pleased with the outcome randy leaned over and grabbed his laptop an began to head for the door.

"hay where are you going i want to see the rest of that movie and finish my business?" mark was shocked they had a deal an he held up his end of it, more then held it up if you asked him he thought he did a great job.

"calm down mark, i am just taking the computer to my room so that if you want to watch any more of THESE kind of movies i can get paid right away. an i will tell mom and dad you spilled soda on it which is the reason my computer is staying in my room from now on. that way i can keep an eye on you and it, to keep it safe from any more soda. you wanna finish beating your meat either follow me or try the shower and remember to use some shampoo as lube. heck why do you think brad takes 4 or 5 showers a day?" said randy as he began to head for the door again this time KNOWING mark would follow, he just hoped he remembered shorts or something since he is only in his underwear.

as to the question did this keep going, well mark never did get his own computer and randy stayed at home instead of leaving the country at least till mark got himself a girlfriend several years later. now as to who was behind mark not getting his own computer i will leave that up to you to guess. personally i think it sounds as if it was a join agreement. 


End file.
